El lado bueno de las cosas
by Su-Alteza
Summary: Una vez una persona me dijo que siempre me fijara en el lado bueno de las cosas y las personas que solo viéndolo así uno realmente pueden llegar ser feliz, no comprendí esa frase hasta ese día...


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus personajes Son Míos! ò w ó... ok, no pero sería Osome si lo fueran ¬3¬ … **Su respectivo Creador es el Genial y único de ¡Hidekaz Himaruya! **

**Pareja**: Alfred x Arthur

**Advertencia**: AU, muerte de un personaje.

**El lado bueno de las cosas**

* * *

Era de tarde como de costumbre me encontraba en la plaza con mi mejor amigo de la infancia, cómplice de la escuela, Novio orgulloso, sin tantos giros, una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

-Creo que ya tengo que irme, tú sabes cómo se ponen mis padres, si es que llego tarde a cenar –suspiro algo fastidiado observando la hora desde su reloj de bolsillo. A pesar de sus raíces inglesas, era una cosa algo realmente inusual para una persona de su edad como así unos de los tantos detalles que tanto me fascinan de él.

-¿Tienes que irte ahora? -pregunte -si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa- me detuve del columpio en cual me encontraba, saliéndome de él de un brinco.

-Me encantaría, pero creo que el maldito de Scott empieza a tener sospechas, sobre nosotros dos -di un suspiro algo fastidiado por eso.

A pesar de que Scott fuera su único hermano se las arreglaba para hacernos las vidas imposibles a ambos. Desde que lo conozco siempre se ha portado como un demonio aunque ahora ya no tanto. Por lo contrario. Si no hubiera sido por él, el padre de Arthur nos hubiera encontrado en un situación que digamos no muy incómoda para nosotros pero de seguro si para algunos. Desde ese momento se me hizo en la cabeza que incluso le podría estar cayendo mejor. Pero eso no perdonaba todas las veces que me hacía pasar una experiencia que nunca me olvidaría de por vida, pero ninguna a comparación como lo ha tenido que soportar Arthur. Eso si que no le voy a perdonar a nadie. De aquí ni en mil vidas.

Camine hasta donde se encontraba el, poniéndome al frente suyo -¿Y dime saldrías conmigo mañana?- mi corazón latía algo rápido, me estaba acostumbrando a ello cuando estaba con esa persona.

-Alfred sabes que no tienes que preguntármelo -Frunció leve el ceño dirigiendo sus hermosos esmeraldas hacia mí.

-Jeje yeah I know –lo atraje hacia mi posesionándolo de la cintura entre mis brazos robándole un beso -pero si no te lo digo, luego te enojas Artie~

-emm you Idiot… -me correspondió colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello alargándolo.

-Arthur… -corte el beso algo nervioso sentí que era el momento indicado.

-¿Yes? -Me pregunto algo extrañado según pude notar en su cara y en el cambio en su voz, tras tantos años de conocerlo se había hecho fácil entenderlo y comprenderlo él a mí como yo a él.

Mis músculos se tensaron, mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón pareciere que de un momento a otro tendría un ataque, no me había sentido así de nervioso como cuando tuve el valor de decirles acerca de mi sexualidad a mis padres.

-Yo... yo te amo… -me puse de rodillas al igual que esas películas, muy románticas para mí gusto incluso algo cursis hasta ese entonces. Saque del bolsillo izquierdo de mi chamarra una pequeña cajita de color marfil, por adentro tapizadas de una tela de terciopelo negra, con unas almohadillas rojas carmín de ceda adornándolas con un hermoso anillo de plata en medio de ellas. – Mi amor, sé que esto puede ser algo apresurado pero… -respire hondo, estaba decidido, no me iba a echar atrás.

-¿Me harías el honor de pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado, como así yo deseo, pasar el resto los míos junto a los tuyos? -logre al fin decirle.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo intente decir algo pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta me lo impedía. Tuve la sensación de que no podía haber cometido mayor estupidez al decírselo. Cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que cometí un error. Que nunca volvería a pasar si él así lo quería. Lo último que quisiera seria terminar así con él.

-L-lo siento realmente no fue mi intención, yo... -cuando me di cuenta lo tenía encima mío interrumpiéndome más bien acallándome de un beso.

-I love you too stupid… -respondió con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro y un hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Entonces la respuesta es…? -pregunte esperanzado.

-S-si -asintió sin borrar su sonrisa –Claro que me casare contigo Alfred.

Tome su mano, colocando el anillo en su lugar, una ola de sensaciones y sentimientos se apoderaron de mí en ese momento, dios que alguien venga y me diga que todas las casa de comida rápida del país cerraron por que quedaron en bancarrota mientras me golpean con un bate de baseball lleno de gigantescos clavos viejos y oxidados, no creí que realmente llegara pasar ¡enserio! por unos instantes me sentí como la persona más afortunada de todo el mundo. ¡Realmente estaba muy feliz!

* * *

-¿Hey dear adivina quién soy? Si no mal recuerdo teníamos una cita hoy. ¿Así que no te demores tanto poniéndote lindo para mí, si? te estaré esperando allí dulzura.

Ese fue el cuarto o quinto mensaje del día que le había dejado. El no era así. Siempre fue puntual y siempre respondía mis llamadas. Ya se había cumplido dos meses y medio desde que le propuse matrimonio. Desde ese entonces solo pudimos vernos con muy poca frecuencia. Me preocupaba de que haya tenido otra pelea con su padre. En tan solo pensarlo más ansiedad me producía. Aun recuerdo ese día cuando él fue a mí casa por una discusión que había tenido con él. Estaba que casi lloraba de la rabia por las cosas que le había dicho ese tipo.

* * *

-Ojala que ese bastardo se muera algún día -se encontraba maldiciendo boca abajo encima de mi cama como siempre.

-No deberías decirle eso, el es tu padre Artie -cuestione, mientras dejaba mi historieta encima del escritorio, después de todo era su padre.

-Alfred, lo conoces mejor, que cualquiera –se acomodo quedándose sentado cruzando las piernas con una de mis almohadas entre sus brazos.

-Si lo sé pero tú sabes que lo decía en broma –trate de sonreír un que mi rostro demostraba lo contrario.

-Que te diga que eres un maldito puto marica que se las come todas la que le pongan en frente, estoy seguro de que a eso no lo dice en broma, esta vez el desgraciado se paso de la raya -se lo escucho serio con algo de rabia.

-¿Oye te acuerdas cuando íbamos todos los veranos a la casa de mi Grandmommy en las vacaciones?

-No trates de cambiar el tema idiota -me lanzo la almohada que con rapidez logre detenerla antes de que diera a la lámpara que se encontraba a mi par.

-¡Oye! -le replico por el casi asesinato en segundo grado de esa inocente lámpara pero el solo miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el tonto.

-Como no olvidarla, ella fue una mujer muy buena y una excelente persona, me acuerdo cuando iba a ayudarla en la cocina.

-Ustedes dos no me dejaban poner un pie ahí -hice un leve puchero ante ese recuerdo.

-Ese fue un sacrificio que tuvimos que hacer por el bien de todo ser viviente y material que habitaba en esa habitación.

-Tu malvado- le tire de regreso la almohada –Sabes… por alguna razón lo que más extraño de ella, son sus famosos pies de manzana -se me hacia agua la boca con tan solo nombrar esas delicias

-Eran unas cosas inigualables -remarco.

-Los tuyos no estaban nada malos, incluso estaban mejores -esboce una sonrisa mirándolo.

-¿Eso c-crees? -me miro algo sorprendido.

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido? -me recosté su lado sonriéndole amplio.

-No, eso creo -dejo escapar una leve risilla –Si gustas mañana te preparo uno, especialmente para ti- abrí la boca ante lo que lo que me dijo, iba a responderle cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había salido producto de sus labios

-Di-digo no lo pienses mal solo lo haré porque tenía ganas de preparar unos cuantos desde hace rato, solo por eso -hizo una pequeña mueca de la cual pude divisar que era una sonrisa como así el leve tono rosáceo en sus mejillas.

Otra vez me dolía el estomago, un torcijón, como si me hubieran pegado una patada o Algo peor.

-¿Al estas bien?

-cuando salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta el estaba arriba mío, con su frente apegada a la mía. -¿Q-que diablos estás haciendo? -Chille algo absorto.

-Es que tenias tus mejillas rojas pensé que tenias fiebre o algo -dijo en tono de murmuro.

-¡Pues estoy bien dude! ¿No lo ves? ¡Nunca estuve mejor en mi vida! ¡Hahahaha!

Y no era mentira alguna aquello. Trate de disimular la situación. Mis mejillas ardían, tenerlo a esa distancia y en es forma me era realmente incomodo como al mismo tiempo no, su presencia me distraía como así me mantenía discreto y alerta como si en cualquier momento llegara a ocurrir algo, su aroma era intoxicante llegando a veces serme necesario creo que he llegado a pensar que no podría estar sin él ni un solo día.

Pero su padre tiene razón el no debería pasar tiempo con gente como yo, el chico problema, la manzana podrida, la oveja negra del grupo, un caso perdido.

-Oye no crees que si alguien nos viera así… ¿Podría pensar mal acerca de nosotros? -le sonreí galante guiñándole un ojo pícaramente para que se enojar o como esperaba a lo mejor, de que me lanzara uno de sus mejores insultos. Al no recibir queja alguna trate de levantarme pero sin previo aviso mi cara fue tomada entre sus manos uniendo así sus labios contra los míos estaba sorprendido ante lo que paso no resistí mucho mas eso, así que lo tome entre mis brazos poniéndolo debajo mío acercando y alargándolo lo más posible que fuera, metiéndome luego en esa húmeda y caliente cavidad entrelazando nuestras lenguas de un manera algo desesperada separándonos a los minutos por la necesidad del aire que nos hacía falta justo en ese momento.

-A-Al… Alfred -jadeo un poco ronco cerca de mi oído.

-Arthur… y-yo.

-¡Mal-maldito idiota tuviste que avisarme antes! -me regaño hundiendo su cara algo avergonzada en mi pecho.

-¿Disculpa? pero fuiste tú el que debió avisar primero para empezar -le tome la nariz mirándolo intentando me hacer el serio mas termine riéndome a carcajadas abalanzándome sobre el robándole un beso, nuestro primer beso oficial. Ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-¡Ahora estamos parejos! -sonreí triunfante

-No tienes remedio –rió abrazándome desde el cuello.

-Si se trata de ti -le correspondí depositando en sus labios un dulce beso -no creo que allá, cura alguna- respondí alegre uniendo otra vez nuestros labios junto a nuestros sentimientos sin miedo alguno de poder expresarlo justo como debió ser.

* * *

Había pasado más de media hora desde el último mensaje que le envié. Me estaba asustando. Ningún mensaje ni una llamada y yo lo único que hacía era pasarme de un lugar a otro mirando de vez en cuando por si el apareciere corriendo desde alguna esquina o algo así. Tan solo Esperando que el aparezca y continuemos como si nada con lo demás.

Un sonido me hizo que volviera a la realidad, no tarde en darme cuenta que provenía de mi teléfono, lo agarre y no perdí tiempo en contestar – ¿Arthur? -se escucharon unos mormullos pero ninguno familiar – ¿Arthur? ¿Eres tú? –pregunte pero nadie me respondía.

– Arthur respóndeme por favor –dije con un tono algo suplicante –Por favor Artie háblame, please, please, si es que estas molesto conmigo, perdón aunque no sepa porque realmente no importa, perdóname.- dije esperando que en esos momentos no me este haciendo la cruz por el mal rato que habíamos pasado la otra vez en Mc Donald´s – ¡No tenía idea! ¡T-te lo juro, realmente no savia de que esa nueva gaseosa no era de las Light...!

-Me temía que fueras tu -esa vos como no reconocerla, como no reconocerlo, a él -Scott… -dije serio -¿Esta ahí Arthur? ¿Se encuentra ahí contigo? ¿Podrías pasarme con él, por favor? -aunque me diera nauseas con tan solo entablar conversación alguna con el no me quedaba de otra en estos momentos.

-Arthur tuvo un accidente -me dijo sin más rodeos

-¿Qué dijiste? -abrí los ojos no creyendo lo que me estaba diciendo, tal vez sea otra de sus estúpidas bromas de terrible mal gusto

-Tuvo otra pelea de las feas con el viejo, salió corriendo de la casa, al parecer no lo vio venir y hora el tal vez no… -No se le escucho ese sarcasmo acido que siempre utilizaba, quedo mudo, dejando audible solo el sonido de su respiración pausada y apagada como si se le hubiera ido la vida en un segundo.

-¿Tal vez no que? ¿A que te refieres con eso Scott? ¿¡Por favor dímelo!? -pregunte alterado necesitaba una explicación.

-Estamos en el hospital del centro, no te tardes demasia...

Solté mi teléfono dejándolo caer contra el suelo, me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude de allí, dejándolo atrás, era lo menos en ese momento.

-Oye Imbécil ¿sigues ahí? oye… tsk -chasqueo su lengua viendo con indiferencia el numero que mostraba la pantalla casi destrozada del móvil que se encontraba en su mano, aplastándolo a un mas con odio mezclado de frustración.

Al idiota se le había olvidado de cortar.

* * *

Las suelas gastadas de mis zapatillas ardían con la fricción del pavimento al igual que mis agitados pulmones. Las luces de los semáforos cambiaban dejando dar paso como así deteniendo a los objetos metálicos con ruedas. Los abundantes mares de personas no eran más que un molesto estorbo. El ruido de la agitada ciudad era ensordecedor. La luz del sol se iba apagando cada vez más a cada pisada. Dándole la bienvenida a la luna que tomaba ya su turno detrás de esos gigantescos rascacielos de concreto y acero macizo, que aun que tanto intentaran no lograrían que ese satélite no llegara a su objetivo al igual que yo al mío.

Ingrese apresurado al nosocomio, dirigiéndome directamente al pabellón de emergencias a pesar de los simultáneos pedidos y exclamaciones de parte del grupo de trabajadores de turno para que me detuviese, no dieron resultado alguno, recorrí todos los corredores hasta que doble en el más cercano y allí me los encontré.

Scott estaba con la mirada pérdida pegada al lado de la ventana fumando al parecer por todos los restos de cigarros que había en el suelo, su último cigarrillo. Alice, la madre de Arthur, una dama de carácter recio a la vista pero de actitud completamente dulce y de una encantadora sonrisa, se encontraba tirada en el suelo siendo atendida por algunas enfermeras que trataban de levantarla de ese lugar, Lloraba sin vergüenza alguna desconsoladamente, lanzando maldiciones cubiertas de gritos ahogados de dolor e impotencia. Y en la puerta del quirófano, se encontraba el, su progenitor tenía un aspecto desarreglado y sucio como así el resto de su ropa, mi mirada sé dirigió hacia los puño de sus manos, se encontraban ensangrentados de una manera casi irreal a la vista y tiritando producto de los incontables golpes que le había dado al muro que estaba en frente de su cara, me temía lo peor.

-Dejo de respirar hace ya unos diez minutos atrás… -pronuncio Scott casi inaudible esas palabras, confirmando mi peor pesadilla en vida –te dije que no te tardaras idiota… -concluyo con su voz que reflejaba tristeza, mientras tiraba el resto del cigarro a medio consumir apagándolo de una sola pisada.

-N-no… no es verdad -preso del momento me deje caer sin cuidado alguno sobre la pared que tenia a mis espaldas –no, no puede ser, no Arthur mi amor, no el… -dije con la voz completamente quebrada, aumentando mas el llanto de la mujer como así sus gritos ya desgarradores que partían a cualquiera con tan solo ver la escena, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, sentí en ese momento como si alguien me hubiese arrancado por completo el corazón y lo exprimiera entre sus manos hasta acabar con él, dejando en su lugar solo un hueco completamente profundo.

Me levante algo torpe dirigiendo mi mirada a un solo punto, el se seguía allí, esa persona me había arrebatado la única cosa importante que tenía en toda mi vida, _**mi vida misma**__._

-Tu maldito bastardo, ¡tú lo mataste! -consumido por el odio y el dolor me abalance hacia el de una manera brusca, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa directamente a encestarle un golpe en la cara, pero algo me detiene.

Cabello rubio algo despeinado, cejas gruesas y tupidas. Era _**casi**_ igual a él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron dejándome ver sus grandes jades, eran completamente opacos y sin brillo alguno, pero sobre todo fríos.

-No estarás pensando en golpearme mocoso ¿o sí? -pregunto de un tono burlón y sin hacer resistencia alguna mi agarre, aumentando solo mas mi odio hacia él.

-Usted si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas a su hijo de seguro el… -me aparto de un golpe en el estomago haciéndome caer de rodillas, sin darme oportunidad alguna de reincorporarme me dio un puñetazo en la cara tumbándome en el suelo.

-Yo no tengo ningún otro hijo y menos uno homosexual -dijo serio, los presentes y yo no podíamos creer lo que estábamos escuchando.

-Ri-Richard no puedes estar diciéndolo en serio -comento entre sollozos, atónita la mujer, por las palabras completamente frías de su marido

-Me lo supuse, desde que comenzó a juntarse con ese tipo de personas, las cosas cambiaron, empezó a tener gustos raros. Ya no era el mismo. Y para el colmo un día de la nada viene y nos dice ¡que estaba comprometido! y ¿quién era el afortunado? El mariconcito de su mejor amiguito ¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado, no? -me miro con indiferencia y con una expresión en la cara de cómo lo que estuviera viendo le produjera nauseas, al igual que todas esas veces en donde tuve que lidiar con esas mismas miradas reprobatorias, que no me aceptaban por quien era, por el simple hecho de no encajar.

-Lo llevaste por un callejón sin salida, un lugar en donde no hay vuelta atrás -me miro fijo por ultima vez, antes de doblar e irse por el corredor.

-El vehículo no fue el que cabo con su vida, fue en el momento cuando decidiste ser ese alguien en la vida de el -concluyo alejándose de esa habitación escuchándose a lo lejos sus pasos que se alejaban.

Aguante el llanto, dejando como única forma llevar mis manos hacia mi cabeza y negarlo repetidas veces. Me obligo a no creer lo que posible mente sea la cruda verdad.

* * *

Era de tarde. Como lo hacía ya de costumbre estacione mi auto en la entrada del lugar de siempre. Di una última mirada en espejo retrovisor acomodándome unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que aunque tanto intentara igual volvían a su lugar. Salí de este con rapidez observando la hora de la pantalla de mi teléfono celular. ¡Diablos! Maldecía para mis adentros, había demorado más de lo esperado. Decidí apagarlo, igual ya que le quedaba, muy poca batería. Apresure el paso aunque sin hacer mucho alboroto, en ese lugar uno tenía que ser cuidadoso y callado al igual o incluso más que en una biblioteca.

-L-lo siento, no pude traerte nada esta vez. Las cosas en el trabajo no anduvieron muy bien últimamente, espero que puedas perdonarme -me excuse acomodándome el cuello de la chamarra. El frió de esa noche se hacía casi insoportable a comparación de la de los últimos días.

-Sabes, hoy el cielo esta despejado y la luna se ve maravillosa tal como te gusta ¿No lo crees así mi amor? –pose mis ojos en el, en la lapida en donde estaba gravado su nombre, junto tambien a la dedicatoria que tenia "_**Gran prodigio y una excelente persona como así tambien muy querido por sus padres y hermano**_**…**

-Y tambien incluso aun ahora amado por su prometido…" -agregue concluyendo a queja oración que ya me la sabia de memoria con una sonrisa. Más en ese momento solo me sentía morir por dentro.

* * *

-Artie ¿ya te dije que te quiero mucho?

-Si, Al… es como la decimoquinta vez que me lo dices, de lo que va la media hora –dijo dando suspiro algo resignado

-¡Good! solo quería asegurarme de ello- le sonreí amplio tomándole del brazo atrae yéndolo para que se acueste en la cama.

-¡¿Q-QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA?! –lanzo un grito eufórico.

-¡OYE NO LEVANTES LA VOS QUE DESPERTARAS A MIS VIEJOS! –Le tape la boca rogándole que guardara algo de silencio – ¡lo único que quiero es que te acueste ni que te vaya a hacer algo…! Claro a no ser ¿que tú lo quieras? -me acerque hacia el felinamente con las mejores intenciones, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

-E-Eso ya lo sé ta-tarado, además el único que esta gritando aquí eres tu ¡Gran cabeza de hamburguesa! –me susurro estirándome de la oreja

-O-ok, ok, ok te entiendo pero p-please ¡detente que me esta doliendo…!

-Tsk, Jones alguien te dijo ¿que tu actitud peor que la de un nenita chiquita?- pregunto recostándose a mi lado.

-Emm nop -respondo -solo tú fuiste el único que me dijo eso hasta el momento, pero al menos tengo un lindo novio con una actitud de anciano avaro para recompensar -le guiñe un ojo algo divertido el solo se limito a sonrojarse como un tomate y a levantarme el dedo del medio.

-Corrección soy y seré el único –dijo aclarándose la vos -no dejare que ningún otro idiota se atreva siquiera a hablarte así –concluyo acomodándose sobre mi pecho, que con una sonrisa correspondí contento acurrucándolo entre mis brazos.

Estuvimos de esa forma durante un buen rato, sinceramente amaba esos momentos en donde solo existíamos nosotros dos y nadie más, eran realmente maravillosos. Me era imposible no poder imaginarme como todo cambiaria y seria a partir de ahora, cuando les comente a mis padres de que ya somos novios y la cara de mi hermano Marcelo… Mariano… Marvin... ¡oh! ¡Matthew! cierto Matt. El único que por alguna razón siempre me tiraba indirectas como así directas acerca de que me gustaba mi mejor amigo. Y no me gustaba Arthur, en realidad estaba loca mente enamorado de él pero fui tan cabeza dura para darme cuenta por mí mismo, él me dio en gran empujón que me hacía falta, mañana se lo agradecería sin falta o al menos trataría de acordarme su nombre al hacerlo…

-¿Alfred?

-¿Si? –levante mi cabeza, el tenia su mirada puesta fijamente en la pared, no se encontraba muy cómodo en ese momento lo pude sentir por la tención que tenía en su espalda -¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?... tu sabes tener una relación de las serias y todo eso…-dijo sentándose al borde de la cama sin sacar la vista ni por un segundo de la pared.

-¡Of course! Claro que quiero tener algo serio contigo –le sonreí amplio sentándome a su lado - no tienes ni idea de cómo lo deseo -confesé tomándole de la mano, nuestras miradas chocaron una con la otra, produciéndome un pequeño cosquilleo, vi mi oportunidad en ese momento y logre tomarle de la otra también. El solo bufo molesto a los segundos cortando con nuestro juego de miradas pero sin separar la cercanía de nuestras manos.

-A veces puedes ser horrorosa mente cursi.

- Así como tu horrorosamente tierno love~ -Me reí a carcajadas mientras él me lanzaba una de sus tantas miradas famosas.

Cualquiera que cayera debajo de esos ojos o incluso osara en mirarla tenía un lugar asegurado en la lista negra de los Kirkland's cuyo paquete venia incluido de regalo una gran cantidad variada de los peores, hirientes y más originales insultos que a alguien se le podría ocurrir.

Me entretengo Jugando con sus largos y blancos dedos delineándolos con la mirada. Tome su mano derecha entrelazándola con la mía levantando mi pulgar poniéndolo en posición, lo mire y él se percato de la situación, sonreímos cómplices aceptando dándole así comienzo.

Se mueven sensualmente a los compases de la música imaginaria, una danza exótica de a dos en donde la precisión es puesta en el otro más que en uno mismo, el tacto de los roces es la esencia del momento. Los movimientos se incrementan, la velocidad aumenta considerablemente, la concentración tarde o temprano le juega a uno una mala pasada terminando ese sagrado ritual pasado de generaciones en generaciones con el cuerpo vencedor encima del otro.

-¡AHHH No Jodas! ¿¡Really dude!?

-Te lo dije Jones, no me llaman "Kirkland el todo poderoso pateador de pulgares" por nada en el mundo –Sonrío de lado orgulloso, mientras yo como único consuelo me sobo mi maltratado dedo.

-¡Que cruel eres! Mira como me dejaste el pulgar ¡parece como si le hubiera pasado un scone gigante por encima! –continuo entre mis muy masculinos sollozos…ok, no tal vez me estaba pasando un poquito por lo del asunto, pero igual ¡miren como me lo dejo al pobre! un poco mas y me lo dejaba completamente morado.

-Oh vamos no te enojaras por eso verdad

-No estoy enojado ya olvídalo – me agarro del cuello de mi camiseta besándome de manera brusca tumbándome en la cama con él encima mío.

-I am sorry ¿okay? No era mi intención que te molestaras por ello, además tu sabes que aprendí de la mejor ¿no? –el tenia razón, no podía contradecirle aunque quisiera ello, no había duda alguna de que ella le enseño lo mejor.

-Es que me daba un poco de celo que te haya enseñado solo a ti el secreto para ganar en la guerra de pulgares Artie – me disculpe dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No seas tonto. El único secreto es la práctica nada más y nada menos.

-¿Solo eso? –levante las cejas sorprendido eso parecía mucho más fácil de lo que se veía.

-Si, solo eso… -suspiro con pesadez acostándose a mi lado –Alfred ¿te acuerdas de ese día, cuando tu abuela nos hablo acerca de tu abuelo?

-Era ese día cuando me caí de la casita del árbol ¿no?

-Si justamente ese día. Recuerdo que nos estaba contando de cómo había conocido a tu abuelo, fue amor a primera vista...

-Al igual que el nuestro…-susurre para mi mismo

-¿Dijiste algo?

-N-No nada continúa

-esta bien ¿en dónde me quede?

-En el amor a primera vista

-O si eso, algo realmente hermoso –sonrió dulcemente logrando sacarme un leve suspiro de mi parte. Había momentos en los que me preguntaba si Arthur no podía ser más… fascinante – del amor a primera vista a sus salidas a escondidas, hasta que descubrieron sus padres lo que estaba haciendo y prohibieron verle aunque eso no los detuvieron ni un poco. Escaparon una noche y con el dinero que tenían juntado entre los dos se compraron una linda casa en el campo. El tiempo pasó y tuvieron una hermosa bebita.

-¡My mommy! –exclame mientras el asentía la cabeza

-Yes Al your mom. Trascurrió el tiempo y esa bebita cumplió cinco años y en ese mismo año se estaba desatando una guerra en el medio oriente. El padre tuvo que hacer servicio e ir a socorrer a los civiles del lugar…

-¿Y que paso con él?

-Por desgracia murió en una de las evacuaciones que estaban realizado, un inmueble le cayó encima su muerte fue al acto.

-Pobre de Grandmommy no puedo ni imaginarme su cara cuando recibió la noticia –pronuncie imaginándome ese momento.

-No, Para lo contrario, ella estaba feliz.

-¿Q-Qué dices? –pregunte sorprendido.

-¿Qué acaso no estabas escuchando cuando ella nos lo estaba contando? –negué con la cabeza. El se preguntaba de cómo podía haber sido tan despistado.

-Es Obvio que ella estuviera triste, ni que se pusiera a festejar su muerte ¡Dios Jones, ten un poco de sentido común!

-Bueno ya lo sé no tienes que alterarte, solo me sorprendí… -eso era algo muy extraño como para que lo trataran de esa forma -como podría alguien estar feliz por la muerte de un ser muy querido

-A lo que se refería ella es que no tenía que verlo a ello como algo negativo, por lo contrario, ella sabía que su marido desde que lo conoció fue una muy buena persona y a lo que fue a hacer lo hizo por decisión propia, es cierto él no tenía el derecho a morir en ese lugar como así ella no tenía el derecho de reprocharle a nadie su muerte. Pero nada se pudo hacer y ella lo acepto firme y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque su gran amor ya no estuviera a su lado ella sabia mejor que nadie que él estaba bien y que algún día volvería a estar juntos como se lo prometieron desde el primer momento que se vieron

-¿Y crees que ahora estén juntos?

-Honestamente no lo sé… A lo mejor lo están y se encuentren juntos viéndonos desde allá arriba mientras nosotros hablamos de ellos aquí abajo.

-No es que no quiera pero sigo sin entender lo que ella quería decir con eso.

-Pues cuando seas mayor lo entenderás –dijo tratando de mantener la paciencia mas yo entendí horrorizado otra cosa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grite aferrándome lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo.

-¿Pe-Pero que haces? -se revolvió intentando zafarse de mi agarre – ¡Suéltame ahora idiota!

-¡No! –Respondí serio sin moverme ni un centímetro de su lado – ¡No dejare que te mueras! No podría vivir sabiendo que tú no estarás a mí lado… y mucho menos sabiendo que no pude hacer nada al respecto para poder evitarlo –me senté en la cama tomándole de las manos mirándole directo los ojos –No dejare que te mueras.

-¿Eh-h?

-Lo que escuchaste, no permitiré que nada te pase desde ahora, yo te protegeré de lo que sea.

-Al deja de decir estupideces, sabes que no podrías hacer nada si yo llegara…

-¿You forget that I am a hero?

-No es uno de tus comic, esto es la vida real.

-Lo sé pero igual, nosotros los héroes hacemos lo que sea para mantener salvos a quienes amamos

-Incluso ¿aunque que ya no puedan estar juntos? –me miro dudando yo le asentí.

-Sobre todo ahí… -dije sonriéndole –aunque ya no puedan estar más juntos eso no le impide a los héroes seguir protegiéndoles y si esas personas se rehúsan a recibirlo, esta bien, ellos ya no los molestaran. Pero cuando necesiten su ayuda no importa dónde no importa cuando. Ellos siempre estarán ahí para socorrerlos.

-Yo no quisiera que tú estuvieras triste. Si es que yo, tu sabes… -sujete sus manos fuerte haciendo que me mirara. Esa conversación no me gustaba para nada. Pero al ver su mirada comprendí que tenía que hacerlo por los dos.

-Si es lo que tú quieres no estaré triste cuando llegue ese día ¿pero tendrás que prometerlo tu tambien? No quisiera que en mi funeral te vistieras de negro de los pies a la cabeza al igual que tus novelas de viejitas de la tarde.

-Alfred, con mis series de dramáticas no te metas –amenazo con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Okay era solo un ejemplo, no te enojes –dije entrelazando nuestros dedos –tu sabes mejor que nadie, que nunca me burlaría de tus series dramáticas.

-Lo sé es lo que te conviene… y si es que llegara a pasar ¿esperarías por mi?

-Ah Arthur ya es muy tarde, sigamos hablando de ello por la mañana ¿quieres? –dije tirándome en sobre una de las almohadas.

-¡Hey! Respóndeme y ni siquiera son más de las dos a mi no me engañaras tan fácilmente con eso de que tienes sueño

-Claro que tengo sueño ¿para que mentiría sobre ello?

-Para evitar el tema ¿tal vez?

-Yo no estoy evitando nada.

-Entonces se hombre responde mi pregunta –lo empuje a la cama tomándole de las muñecas echándolas detrás de su cabeza.

-Si te hace feliz que responda. Entonces si. Claro que esperaría por ti. ¿Era todo lo que querías escuchar?

-Bu-bueno si…

-Fine –lo solté acostándome de espaldas a su lado.

-Alfred…

-¿Ahora que? –Pregunte volteándome hacia el ya cansado. Pero me encontré solo con sus labios rozando con los míos en un dulce beso.

-Gracias –pronuncio rompiendo lo al beso con unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-Oh ven aquí –lo abrace consolándolo entre mis brazos –Por eso no quería seguir hablando de ello.

-Eres un idiota..

-Si lo soy –respondí dándole un beso en la frente -desde que te conocí me hice idiota

-No, yo creo que desde mas antes. –dijo lanzando una pequeña carcajada

-Tan lindo como siempre dear.

-Al igual que tu love.

Lo atraje más hacia mí acurrucándonos en ese mismo lugar. Lo mire durante unos minutos, el siempre era de dormir profundo, acomodo uno de sus mechones que caían por su cara. ¿Era realmente posible que pudiera cumplir con eso? continué viéndolo, dormía tan placidamente desde su lugar, mis parpados me empezaban a pesar. Me abrace a el inhalando su fragancia dejándome caer completamente dormido en los brazos de Morfeo. No me dejaría consumir a mi mismo por culpa de ello por ahora.

* * *

-Yo te amo -mis piernas pesaban, me puse de rodillas al igual que aquella vez, pero con la diferencia de que en esta no había nervios o dudas algunas –Mi amor se que esto puede ser apresurado pero… no puedo seguir con ello así –urge en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chamarra sacando finalmente el arma que llevaba cargando desde hace un buen tiempo. Me quede contemplándola por un buen rato mientras que recordaba toda mi vida rápidamente. Lo bueno, lo malo, todo lo que me paso hasta ahora.- Lo siento mi amor por no poder cumplir nuestra promesa… esperar por ti es demasiado para mi. Por eso he decidido en adelantar nuestro encuentro…-esbocé una ligera sonrisa mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se me escapaban. Pose la punta del arma sobre mi sien mientras que preparaba el gatillo-

Solo espérame un poco mas, nos volveremos a ver… te lo prometo…

El ruido de un disparo se hizo escuchar, minutos después, el silencio se hizo presente otra vez.

Una vez una persona me dijo que siempre me fijara en el lado bueno de las cosas y el de las personas que solo viéndolo así uno realmente pueden llegar ser feliz, no comprendí el sentido de esa frase. Pase incluso el resto de mis últimos días replantándomelo, dejándome como única conclusión y alternativa que hacer lo que hice, y así estar con la persona a quien mas amo sin esperar tanto, eso para mi fue la única manera de ver _**el lado bueno de las cosas**_.

* * *

A este fic se lo dedico a **AnnieKJ** asdasdasd Darling Feliz Navidad y feliz noche Buena atrasados~! Espero que este presente sea de tu agrado '33 –El peor regalo del mundo (?)-

Y mis Cordiales agradecimientos a **Joker-jo. **Dude sin tu ayuda nunca podría a ver podido terminar de escribirlo :'L –la jodia cada ves que podía para que lo leyera y le diera su opinión-

Espero que le haya gustado este fic y si no bueno no tengo que reprocharles nada. ¡Oh Cierto! ¡Merry Christmas Atrasada a tod s! Espero que lo hayan pasado bello ese día tan ¡Osome!


End file.
